The Silver Souled One
by Justified Assassin
Summary: The Silver Assassin.Who is he?And what exactly are his intentions toward Kagome?Will he defy his orders to kill the miko who has somehow caught his attention, or will he deny the strange feelings toward the miko and go through with his job. KagomeOC
1. Broken Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other anime. If I did, they would be on every day of the week, for 2 hour periods, and they would have portals where us anime lovers could cross over into any anime we want. Rumiko Takahashi is doing a good job right now, so I'll leave it up to her.

Kagome sighed, as she trailed her fingers through the crystalline waters, staring at her reflection peering up sadly from the water. Her image was soon disrupted by the tears falling from her face.

'Why,'she thought brokenly.'Why did you leave me.'

The forest grew still, as her heartbroken scream cut through the silence."You promised"  
Kagome screamed. "Damn you Inuyasha, you promised."Her voice trailing to a whisper. "You promised not to leave me, why did you leave me?"

FLASHBACK

The sky swirled with the thunderous clouds, which cried blood as the weary group below battled fiercely against their enemy. Demons screeched in pain as they were killed, taken down by the giant boomerang, whirling it's deadly path through the demons, returning to the taijiya known as Sango, who hurled into the thousands of demons as soon as her Hiraikotsu touched her hand.

A monk by the name Miroku twirled and struck down any demons close to him with his staff, throwing ofudas when he had the chance. Blood dripped down the numerous cuts and gashes adorning his body, though his deep blue eyes shown with determination, even as his body was starting to show the effect of his many wounds pouring out his life blood.

The huge fire nekomata Kirara tackled demons, tearing out their throats,  
protecting a young kitsune.

Shippo was doing his share of helping, burning down the demons with his kitsune-bi, which had grown increasingly more powerful over the two years since he joined the Inu-gumi.

A streak of red blurred through the army of demons, who were rapidly disappearing in explosions of yellow light, as the cries of "Wind Scar" erupted from the hanyou Inuyasha's mouth. He twisted around, slicing the demon that was behind him in half, a snarl escaping his lips. His silver hair swirled in front of his face, as the golden eyes scanned the battlefield, stopping on a figure dressed in white, who was slaughtering any demons foolish enough to be near him. Inuyasha smirked, as he watched his 'dear' older brother Sesshomaru battle his way through the army, heading toward the center where their enemy stood arrogantly, surveying the gruesome war in front of him.

Blood red eyes shone with sick amusement as he watched his war rage on.

Inuyasha snarled, chopping off a few heads with his sword Tetsuaiga. ' Damn,  
how the hell am I supposed to get to Naraku with all these demons around,' he thought,  
momentarily getting distracted from the battle around him.

"Inuyasha, watch out!" A young teen called out, as she sent a purifying arrow toward her 'brother', obliterating the huge ogre who was just about to sink his axe into Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha whipped around, blinking at the ogre parts that were still in the process of falling. He looked over at Kagome, who flashed a smile at him, before getting back to purifying demons.

Kagome's eyes roamed the battlefield searching for her friends. She sighed in relief when she saw they were still holding out. Her usually cheery cocoa brown eyes saddened as they surveyed the battle in front of her. 'So much death.' Her eyes hardened as they settled on the demon who was the cause for the fight and her friends pain. A flame of fury swelled inside her as she watched him laugh at the death surrounding him. 'You won't be laughing after this,' she thought vehemently, as she picked up an arrow off the ground and nocked it in her trusty bow. 'You die now,' she thought as she pulled back and released the arrow, which shone brightpink with her miko powers, purifying a path through the demons, hitting Naraku straight in the stomach. 'That's got to hurt,' she smirked. The smirk slid off her face, though, when furious red eyes landed on her. Kagome could practically feel the anger radiating off the glare. 'Maybe that wasn't such a good idea,' she thought as Naraku strode through the carnage toward her, a sinister glint in his eyes, as he reached down and pulled out the arrow, flinging it away as though it was a twig. 'Uh oh,' she thought, as she started backing away from the murderous dark hanyou striding his purposely towards her. He strode faster, already one third of the way there. Kagome tried to quell her fear. 'This is no time to be afraid,' she thought furiously. Keeping her eyes on him, she reached over her back to her quiver...only to find that she had run out of arrows. 'GOD DAMMIT!' she screamed in her head, 'notgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgoodNOTGOOD!'

Naraku seemed to sense the spike of fear that rose from Kagome, because a feral grin slid onto his face, and red started to seep into his eyes, which shone more animalistic by the second.

'Oh man, is he going into blood lust mode?' Kagome saw his claws getting sharper, and his youki started swirling violently. 'Oh my God, he is! Okay, screw that earlier thought, now is a very good time to be afraid!' Kagome scrambled backwards,  
trying to get as far away from Naraku as possible, without taking her eyes off him. 'Oh shit. And to think I used my last arrow on a demon worm that's only attack was to spit goop at you!' She yelped when her foot got stuck in a couple of bones, cracking her head on a skull bone. Stars burst in front of her eyes, sending a searing pain jolting through her head. She gasped, clutching her head, waiting for the flashing lights and racking pain to subside. She groaned, trying to push back the pain, slowly opening her eyes, only to slam them shut as the blinding light sent a stab of pain through her head .  
She heard a pain filled scream, and snapped her eyes open, just in time to see three miasma coated tentacles pierce through her brother Inuyasha, coming straight out of the back of the back of the body.

Kagome froze, feeling herself go cold. Everything seemed to stop, and the sounds of the battle faded away. She was aware of someone screaming, vaguely realizing it was her.

The battle seemed to halt, all the participants staring in shock at the dead body hanging from Naraku's tentacles.

Kagome couldn't move, her eyes glued to her brothers limp body. Her face turned deadly white, her eyes wide, never blinking.

Naraku looked over to the frozen miko sitting on the ground, shock written all over her pretty face. His dark laugh, was carried to the frozen warriors. None of them moved, not yet comprehending the scene before them. Naraku's voice rang through the silent battlefield. "Well, now that I got what I came for, I'll be taking my leave." His eyes glinted mockingly. "By no means am I through with you all yet, but I think this is enough for today." With that said, he started to turn away.

A strangled croak came from Kagome's gaping mouth.

Naraku stopped, peering back at her, before following her gaze to the dead hanyou still impaled on his tentacles. He chuckled quietly. "Oops, how careless of me.  
I'll just return this, and then I'll be on my way."

And with that, he flung the body towards Kagome before disappearing in a cloud of miasma, taking Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoushi with him.

Inuyasha flew through the air, before landing straight on Kagome's lap. Kagome stared blankly at Inuyasha's dull eyes gazing at her. Her eyes then drifted to the holes the size of a fist going through his head, chest, and stomach. Blood and gore was leaking from the holes. Kagome's skin turned a ghastly shade of grey, before fainting dead away on top of Inuyasha.

How did you like it? I hope it's okay, it's my second fanfic. The other one was a oneshot called Our Baby. It was pretty short. This story will definitely be longer. I already have the second chapter written out, I just need to type it up. If you could pretty please review, so I can see if I need to change anything. Flames, while not welcomed, will be accepted, so I can see if I need to improve anything. I should get the second chapter up later today or tomorrow. Thanks. 


	2. The Silver Assassin

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other anime. If I did, they would be on every day of the week, for 2 hour periods, and they would have portals where us anime lovers could cross over into any anime we want. Rumiko Takahashi is doing good job right now, so I'll leave it up to her.

Kagome awoke in Kaede's hut. Her head was foggy, and the hut seemed to be rolling over itself,  
everything tipping and spinning. Kagome closed her eyes, willing the world to stop spinning. She sighed, searching her mind for the reason she was lying here. She had a feeling that something big happened. And if the pain in her heart was anything to go by, she knew whatever happened,  
as not good.

She opened her eyes, staring at the wooden ceiling above her. Outside the hut, she heard Sango and Miroku conversing in subdued voices. Kagome frowned slightly, her ears picking up the quaver in Sango's voice, and the slight sniffles coming from her kit Shippo.

Kagome's eyes widened, her imagination going into hyper drive. She sat up quickly, fear building up inside her. She kicked off the rough woolen covers, leaping off the futon, her mind swirling with images of her friends getting hurt or killed.

'Inuyasha,' she gasped, her mouth widening into a silent scream, while her eyes filled with pain and sorrow, as the memories of the battle came back full force. 'No! It was a dream, it couldn't be real! Inuyasha didn't die. He promised me he wouldn't die, and he never brakes a promise.'

Her thoughts were cut off when Sango and Miroku, with Shippo on his shoulder, entered the hut.  
She saw the dark circles under their eyes, and the tear tracks running down their cheeks. Sango was leaning against Miroku, and for once, Miroku was keeping his hands to himself.

Sango looked over to where Kagome stood. Sango's eyes widened slightly, as she took in Kagome's disheveled appearance, before her eyes locked with Kagome's.

Kagome took in a deep, shuddering breath, before forcing her voice to work. " Sango...what happened...w-w-where's," her voice broke, as a sob got stuck in her throat. Kagome swallowed,  
before trying again. "I-I-Inu...Inuyasha...where...where is...is he?" Sango broke her gaze with Kagome, shaking her head, her eyes filling with tears.

Kagome sucked in a breath. "W-What do you m-m-mean n-n-no," her voice hitched. " He's n-  
not...h-he's n-n-not..n-not." "Dead," Miroku's voice broke in, looking up sadly at Kagome. "I'm sorry..." he trailed off.

Kagome choked. 'N-no, he can't, he promised. H-H-He's...no...not dead...he's not.' Kagome slid to the floor, eyes wide, staring at her friends. She let out a small sob, tear's trickling down from her eyes. 'He's dead.' Her head leaned against the wall, her bangs casting shadows on he face.  
Her shoulder's quivered, as she took in shuddering breaths.

Sango stepped forward timidly. "Kagome?" She knelt down next to Kagome, putting her hands on Kagome's shaking shoulders.

"N-No! Don't touch me, j-j-just leave m-m-me alone!" Kagome shoved off Sango's hands,  
ignoring their pleading cries, as she fled from the hut, tear's pouring from her eyes.

Miroku and Sango burst from the hut, just in time to see Kagome's form disappearing into the dark woods, her heartracking sobs becoming quieter as she went deeper into the demon infested forest. Sango made to go after her, but Miroku stopped her. " Leave her be, she needs to be by herself right now, and Kagome can protect herself should a reason arise." Sango sighed heavily,  
her energy suddenly gone. "Fine, but if she's not back by morning, I'm going to search for her"  
She stated, before going back into the hut.

Miroku sighed sadly, looking back in the direction where his friend had run off. " Be safe,  
Kagome," he whispered into the early night, before heading to his bed.

Neither he nor Sango noticed the small form sneak out of the hut, before bounding of to where his adopted mother had fled. " Don't worry 'kaasan, I'm coming."

KAGOME'S P.O.V.

I ran, not caring about the branches that tore through my clothes, or the cut's that I got on my body. All I care about is getting away from the pain. I ran faster, as memories of my brother's death flashed over and over in my head. I tripped over a root, landing in a small clearing. I groaned, before pulling myself to the pond at the edge of the clearing. I made it to the pond, and sank down at the edge, staring at the water.

END P.O.V.  
END FLASHBACK

Kagome cried to herself, unaware of the soft, sympathetic, silver eyes gazing at her from it's spot in the tree across the pond from her. The mysterious figure shifted from it's perch in the trees,  
trying to get a better look at the heartbroken beauty crumpled at the edge of his scrying pond.

MYSTERIOUS PERSON'S P.O.V.

He sighed sadly, he could practically tasting the sorrow radiating off his sweet Kagome. Yes, he knew her name. In fact he knew almost everything about the miko. He had been watching her for awhile from his scrying pond. Ever since he had first seen her, playing with the children of some village, he couldn't get his mind off her. Albeit, the first time he had seen her, he had been hired to assassinate her. Why someone wanted a girl so pure and lovely dead, he had no idea. Granted,  
she was a miko, a powerful one at that, but he had seen the way the miko treated the kitsune, and the other members of her group with demon blood. She treated everyone as an equal, and helped anyone, no matter their past or blood. Frankly, it was quite refreshing. Most miko's were cold,  
vain, judgmental, and despised anyone who had so much as a drop of demon blood in their system. Now, he was an assassin, but even he would not do something so wicked as killing someone as pure as Kagome.

Anyway's, after his first encounter with the girl, he had found himself watching her from his pond, or watching over her from a tree above her at night. He had grown strangely protective of her, and every time that blasted wolf would come along, proclaiming the miko as his mate, he would get the strongest urge to slaughter the wolf.

He sighed slightly, shaken out of his musings by his Kagome's sad scream. He had more important things to worry about right now. Kagome had now practically cried herself to sleep. He could only hear the occasional soft sniffle. He jumped down from the tree branch, heading toward the half-asleep girl. It wouldn't do to leave her in the middle of the forest, alone and unprotected.

KAGOME'S P.O.V.

After I had cried myself out, I felt exhausted. I was so tired, I didn't think I had the strength to erect a barrier. I sniffled slightly, feeling the warm, comforting darkness of sleep creeping steadily into my body. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes, was a demon, reminisced completely in silver, walking toward me. 'His aura, it's so pretty...so silver,' was my last conscious thought, as I felt myself being picked up and held closely to the demon's chest. His aura wrapped itself protectively around me. ' So pretty.'

MYSTERIOUS PERSON'S P.O.V.

As I picked her up, she snuggled into my arms. I smiled softly at down at her. She looked so small and defenseless in my arms. I breathed in her scent. 'Mmm...so nice.' I held her tighter, as I lept up onto a tree branch, and started bounding through the trees, deeper into the forest, where my home is. After a few hours of traveling, I spotted my estate in the horizon. The moon shone directly above me. I hopped onto a window ledge, and adjusted Kagome so I could open the door. I slid it open and went into the room, heading toward the double bed in the center of the room. I placed Kagome on the bed, and pulled the covers over her small form. She snuggled into the warmth, a pleased smile on her lips. 'Precious.' I leaned down and kissed her forehead,  
breathing in her wonderful scent. " Goodnight, my little miko, sleep well," I whispered, then went out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

END P.O.V.

Well, there's the second chapter. It was a bit bigger than my first chapter. Hope you liked it!  
Please review! 


	3. Higher Force

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I forgot what my other disclaimer's said, so, yeah. Something about portals, anime lovers and Rumiko Takahashi doing a good job. I think.

Well, this is the third chapter, sorry for taking so long updating. Okay, enjoy the chapter!

Running, running.

Faster.

Heart pounding, blood racing. Trees loomed up in the darkness, branches attacking. Sounds in the forest.

Footsteps.

Trills of terror creeping up my spine.

Footsteps getting nearer.

Run faster.

Breath coming in short gasps, desperate for more air, side cramped in pain and lack of oxygen.

Footsteps getting louder.

Fear growing.

So close to safety. Must get to Kagome. Safe, protected. She'll protect me.

Footsteps behind me.

No! So close to protection! Not fast enough. Can't run away, can't stay and fight. Only one thing left to do.

Scream.

"MMMMOOOOOMMMMYYYY , HHHEEEELLLPP!

Too late.

Pain.

Darkness.

KAGOME'S P.O.V

Kagome woke up screaming.

The fear was still there. Her whole body felt like it was frozen inside out. Her blood was burning inside her, racing so fast. Her brain wasn't working. Everything was so dull, so blindingly colorful.  
The dark made her scream in fear, yet the light made her scream in pain. The quiet filled her whole being with the feeling of despair, yet the thundering noise made her want to scream in frustration.  
The softness of the bed made her scream as she sunk away from the room, though the bed was so sharp and rough that she screamed as it pierced and grated her skin. Her body was so full of energy that she screamed as it tore her apart, but her body was so tired that she screamed as the effort of screaming was killing her so painfully.

She was so confused.

So she screamed louder.

MYSTERIOUS PERSON'S P.O.V

After I put Kagome in the bed, I went out of the room, and leaned on the edge of the shogi screen door. I sighed, my mind wondering to the little miko currently sleeping peacefully in the room behind me. Her heavenly scent drifted from the room, invading my senses. I stood there for a few minutes, basking in the little miko's scent. I shook my head, snapping into focus.

I had more important matters that needed tending to, cleaning my weapons, checking over my security guards, not to mention reporting to the Higher Force on how my mission went. 

'Their probably wondering what's taking so long for me to report back, seeing as all I had to do was assassinate some minor lord for treachery. I swear, there's more and more traitors coming up every where. It's highly unusual.'

I frowned, before shaking these matters from my head. ' I'll have more time to think on them later,  
at the moment, I need to report back before the Higher Force send out a search team. Of course, they could just post me as MIA, and that wouldn't do for my reputation now, would it?'

I smirked, before pushing off the light beige wall, and headed down the well lit hallway,  
straightening my silver hakamas that was tight at my waist, but loose at the legs, and tying up my silver tunic top that came down to mid-thigh. I checked the mirror, ruffling up my short, spiky hair.  
It was silver as well, and came down to my neck. I grabbed the long silver head band that tied across my forehead, knotting at the back at my neck. The ends of the ribbon trailed passed my back,  
making soft swishing noises as it swayed against the back of my hakamas. I tied up my silver combat boots, and checked to see if my silver arm wrappings were still in place. I looked back at he mirror, checking myself over. Bright silver eyes peered through uneven, rough bangs. Six studs adorned my left ear, two hoops on my left. I grabbed my silver double edged blade, that was as long as my arm, and strapped them on my back. I slid on my silver wrist blades, and made sure that my dagger was still inside my boots. It was silver, of course. What did you expect? I wasn't called the Silver Assassin for nothing, you know. I smirked once more at my reflection, then left out the nearest window. Never did like doors, to much effort, turning the knob, pushing it( or pulling), then closing the door. Windows are much easier.

Fifteen minutes later I was outside the huge, black door that led into the Higher Force's council room. Also known as the Torture Room. I grimaced. Not that I would ever admit it to anyone, but the HF( Higher Force) actually scared me a bit. Only a bit, though. I took a deep breath, smoothed out my clothes, and entered the room.

Ha Ha! Cliffhanger! This is your punishment for not reviewing! Well, read and write, and I'll update as soon as I can! Ja ne! 


	4. The Mourning of a Mother

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, it would be on every day of the week, for 2 hour periods, and they would have portals where us anime lovers could cross over into any anime we want. Rumiko Takahashi is doing a good job right now, so I'll leave it up to her.

Kagome lay gasping on her bed, her throat hoarse from all her screaming. Her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead, the sheets to her body. Tears trickled down from her eyes, sliding down her red cheeks. Her eyes scanned the room, taking in the comforting colors of blue and silver, swirled together. She had absolutely no idea of what had happened to her, those completely opposite feelings that she felt not ten minutes before. She shuddered, remembering the fear and pain of those emotions.

As she regained her breath, she calmed down enough to start her brain working. Her eyes scanned the room again, trying to find some clue as to where she was. The room was strange for the Feudal Era, if she even was in that time period. For all she knew, she could be some thousand years in the future, past or maybe even in her time. Though, she certainly wasn't at home, unless her mom had gone on some major home decorating and furbishing spree. Which she doubted,  
seeing as not even her mom, busybody that she is, could be able to totally redo a room, plant some extremely old looking willow trees outside her room's window, add a gurgling stream winding through a completely unfamiliar yard, and plant a small forest that surrounded this room,  
in the month that she had been away from home. Maybe she could have, if her mom had suddenly gained super speed and super strength, or unlisted the help of half of Tokyo, which she seriously doubted.

So, we can safely conclude that she wasn't at home.

Kagome sighed, and sat up, the pearl blue silk sheets, that were still a little bit sweaty, pooling around her hips. She rubbed her hands across her face, wiping off the dried tears and sweat. She sighed again, though this time wistfully, wishing she could have a nice, soothing, hot bath.  
Nothing like a bath to chase away your aches and worries. Besides, she probably needed it,  
seeing as she was still sweaty from her freaky little episode.

Kagome frowned, her mind wandering to that...that...spazzing episode, or whatever that was. She shook her head. No need to stress herself out, she can look back at that episode, as she'll now refer to that spazz thing as, later, when she a nice bath, some food, and found out where she is,  
and who brought her here.

She groaned slightly, fervently hoping she wasn't kidnapped. She had enough to worry about,  
thank you very much, without having to deal with another insane demon bent on 'ruling the world', or something like that. She had enough of that to last a lifetime. Okay, back to the task at hand.

Whose house is this.

Kagome sat up, getting to her knees, and clapped her hands together. She closed her eyes, and concentrated on sending her senses throughout the castle, or house, searching for any signs of life. Pretty handy trick, if you ask her. Taught to her by Kaede and Miroku. Miroku insisted on teaching her how to use her miko powers, at least a little better. She couldn't go round Feudal Japan depending on others to protect her, forever. Besides, she hates being weak.

Anyways, she mastered this technique in about two weeks or so. Miroku said that she was a fast learner, seeing as most miko's took about a month to master that technique.

Kagome's shoulder's drooped a bit. 'Miroku,' she thought sadly. 'I hope you guys are fine. I hope you're not worried about me. That was so stupid, running out on them like that. I wasn't the only one suffering. Sango lost Kohaku in the last battle with Naraku, and she still comforted me.  
And Shippo, how could I have left him? He might think I abandoned him or something. And through the bond we have, because of the adoption ritual, he would be able to feel some of my emotions and some thoughts. Poor Shippo, it must have been so hard on him.'

Kagome sniffed, holding back tears. 'Okay, enough thinking, I need to stay happy for Shippo,  
and besides, I need to concentrate here.' She took a deep breath, and started the technique again.  
'Right, so let's see, anybody home ? Hmm...no...no, I don't think...WAIT! Is that something ? Oh wait, no, it's a mouse, never mind. Hmm, nope! No one's home. Weird. I'm all alone in here. I would have thought that there would have been someone in this castle, like a servant or something. Oh well.'

Kagome opened her eyes and stretched, flopping down onto her back. 'Well, since no one's here,  
I should check around.' She sat up, and looked around her room, taking everything in.

She was sitting on a raised futon, which was in the center of the room, and was facing the door.  
A huge window, which took up 2/3 of the right wall, jutted outside a bit, making a space where you can sit on the light blue cushioned platform, and look outside to watch the sun rise. Light blue gauzy curtains swayed gently, the wind coming in from the opened window. The sun shone brightly, and white puffy clouds drifted slowly across the blue sky. By the sun's position, it seemed to be early afternoon.

'Had I really slept that long? When I had run from Kaede's hut, it had been about midnight.' Her eyes wandered across the walls, taking in the silvery-blue walls, decorated with different looking fans. Some showed picture of lakes and scenery, while others had small designs on them, like the one above her bed, that had about five cherry blossoms scattered across it. Other than the bed, the only other furniture was the high bookcase next to the window seat, a dark blue, thick rug in front of the bed, and a desk and chair on the left wall. Also, there was two sliding doors next to the desk, which probably led into a walk-in closet.

Kagome grinned. She couldn't wait to see what type of clothes were in there. Hopefully, they weren't kimonos. She had a feeling they weren't, seeing as nothing in this room was in the traditional medieval Japanese style. She giggled, before crawling to the edge of the large bed, and cautiously put a foot on the ground. She smiled cheerfully when her foot was met with a warm floor, instead of a cold one, which at this time of the year, at the end of autumn, most houses should have. It seems the floor was heated. 'Interesting, I've never heard of that before in the Feudal Era.'

She jumped to her feet, and was halfway across the room before she collapsed, whimpering and clutching her head. Images barraged her mind, making her let out little whimpers of pain, as her head throbbed. She couldn't make any sense of it all, when everything suddenly became clear.

Running, running.

Heart racing.

Sounds in the forest.

Footsteps.

Side cramped in pain and lack of disappear.

Fear growing.

Must get to Kagome.

Footsteps behind me.

No!

So close to safety.

Scream.

MMMOOOMMMYYY, HHHEEELLLPPP!

Pain.

Darkness.

Kagome snapped her eyes open, her heart racing. She scrambled up, stumbling toward the window. She wrenched it open, and jumped out. It didn't matter that she was two stories high, all that mattered was getting to her kit before he died, and slaughtering the one who dared hurt what was hers. The sweet and gentle Kagome was swiftly disappearing, and an enraged mother was swiftly taking control.

Surprisingly, she landed from her fall with feline grace, and took off sprinting towards the direction where her kit had been wounded. She ran with a demon's speed, leaping effortlessly over fallen logs and deftly avoiding the trees. The scent of blood hit her nose, and the disgusting smell of the demon who had attacked her son. She didn't stop to think how she could even smell these things, or how fast she was running. It didn't even cross her mind. An inhuman snarl came from her mouth, as she felt her son's aura start to dwindle and fade. She sped up even faster, her eyes shining bright pink as her miko powers started to flare violently.

Kagome crashed through the trees, all forms of grace abandoned, leaving behind a raging anger and a growing sense of desperation. No one hurt her kit. NO ONE!

A pitiful whimper reached her ears, and Kagome tore into a clearing, just in time to see a humanoid snake demon tear it's claws through her kit's back. Blood flew through the air,  
splattering the nearby trees.

"SSSHHHIIIPPPOOO!" Kagome wailed.

Shippo's body tumbled to the ground, blood soaking his clothes. The snake demon looked up,  
finally noticing the quivering woman. Their eyes locked, and the demon grinned, kicking the her son's body.

Kagome's control snapped.

Her hair swirled around her form, and her eyes bled completely black, her pupils turned to a glowing, eerie white, and shrunk to a catlike slit. An enranged howl swept through the forest.

Kagome snarled, her canine teeth growing and becoming sharper, becoming fangs. Blood red tears poured down her face, as she slashed and ripped through the demon. Muscle's, skin and bones were cut agonizingly. Blood sprayed and gushed on Kagome's murderous form, sobs shaking her body.

'It's not fair, it's not FAIR! First my brother, and now my SON! HE'S GOING TO PAY! HOW DARE HE HURT MY SON! HOW DARE HE!

She gave on last wail, before sending her arm straight through the demons head. Bit's of brain and bones came out the other end. She fell to her knees, sobbing, and pulled her arm from the demon's head. Her form was soaked in blood, which dripped to the ground, as she crawled towards Shippo's body. Eyes faded to the normal white and brown, and red tears became clear again.

Kagome dropped down besides Shippo, and pulled him into her eyes, clutching tightly to her son's body. She cried into the night, rocking back and forth, her pleading cries for him to wake up, dissolving into senseless sobbing, as her emotionally exhausted body shut down into a fitful sleep.

The Silver Assassin came upon this scene not but two minutes later. His wide eyes took in the mangled demon, laying broken on the clearing ground. His eyes traveled to the crumpled form of Kagome, who was clutching tightly to a small bloody body of a young kitsune kit. He recognized it as the body of small Shippo, who Kagome had adopted not but a few weeks ago. Kagome's body still trembled, a sob escaping now and then.

He had just gotten out of the report meeting with the Higher Force, and was heading back to his castle to check up on the miko, when he had caught her scent coming from deep in the middle of his forest. He had sprinted as fast as he could. His heart had almost stopped beating when he had heard the enraged scream of Kagome, and not a minute later the terrified screams of a demon. He had practically killed himself running so fast. Even now, his leg muscles were trembling, and threatening to give out on him.

He hurried across the clearing, not caring about the blood, and knelt next to Kagome. She was covered in blood though it wasn't hers. He gave a wild guess about whose blood it is, eyeing the pile of flesh and bones that was once a demon. He gently picked up Kagome, making sure that the kit's body didn't fall off. His eyes glistened as he watched tears cascade down his sweet miko's face. He inhaled deeply, filtering through the scents, checking if Kagome was injured.  
She wasn't.

He looked down sadly at the young kit's body, before wiping off some blood from the kit's warm cheek.

He froze. Wait, wait, wait. Back up. Warm? A dead body's supposed to be cold! But, that means... His heart leaped excitingly, and pressed his hand against Shippo's cheek. His face broke into a grin. The kit was alive! Though, if he wasn't treated soon, he'll die from blood loss.

Without a second to waste, he raced back to his castle. 'Please be okay little guy, I don't think Kagome could survive if you died. It's a miracle you survived this long anyway.' He winced, and he forced his exhausted legs to go faster, as he carried his precious cargo through the dark forest to his castle.

Half an hour later, he crashed into Kagome's bedroom. He ran across to the bed and carefully laid Kagome and shippo on the bed. He ran out of the bedroom, into the medicinal room. He grabbed some cloths, leaves, herbs, and some bandages. He tore back up to the miko's room,  
heart racing. The kit's heart had started to slow, and Shippo's skin was getting colder. If he didn't hurry, he wouldn't be able to save the kit.

He ran to Shippo's side, and slowly took off the boys haori top, careful not to damage the wound any more. He threw the bloody haori aside, and checked over the wound. He grimaced, and set to work washing and disinfecting the four deep gashes on the kit's back. He could deal with the other small wounds later. The kit whimpered, and flinched. He was glad that Shippo was asleep,  
or else it would have been quite painful for the kit. He worked quickly, making sure to get all the blood off. He then gently wrapped the wound with bandages, tied the bandage, and sat back.  
Shippo didn't seem to be in as much pain as before, because his face had relaxed, and he kept muttering something about 'evil snakes' and 'silly run-away mothers.'

The assassin smiled softly, and ruffled the kids red hair. 'I'm glad. The kid will be fine, and should only have minimal pain if he over exerts himself. I don't particularly care about children,  
but this kid doesn't seem to be that bad.'

He stood up and stretched before walking over to the closet, and opened it, surveying it's contents. He didn't have any kimonos in there, only flowing light dresses, shirts and pants. This room was actually his sister's. She was quite a rebel, and absolutely detested kimonos. She much preferred clothes that she could play and train with. She was a playful soul, nothing like most of the woman in this time. 'Sorta like kagome,' he looked back at girl lying in the bed. 'I'm sure my sister and Kagome would get along fine, if they ever meet each other.' His sister was seventeen in human years, about one year younger than Kagome, and two years younger than him.

He smiled gently, before selecting a black, knee-length, flowing nightgown. He was sure his sister wouldn't mind if Kagome borrowed some of her clothes.

He went back to the bed with the nightgown in his hand, and gazed down on Kagome's face. It was peaceful, not as sorrowful as it had been earlier. Almost as if she knew her son would be alright. He wouldn't put it past her, Kagome was powerful.

He sighed slightly, looking at her bloodstained clothes. He would have to throw them away, they were beyond repair. Shippo was luckier, only his haori was ruined. His small hakamas weren't reached by the blood.

He turned his attention back to Kagome. Even soaked in blood, she was still radiant. He gulped,  
she probably had a beautiful body too. He growled to himself. "I'm only going to change her clothes, not take advantage of her." He nodded, though a light blush tinted his cheeks. He slowly peeled off her clothes, his blush getting redder all the while. When he had finished, his face was as bright as a cherry. He gulped. Dear Lord, her body was beautiful. Perfect breasts, a smooth stomach, rounded hips, and long, slender legs. Not that he had stared or anything. Nope, he was just checking to see if she had any injuries. Yep, that's exactly what he was doing. He glanced at her, and he couldn't help but notice how angelic and captivating she looked lying there. Of course, it would have been better, if she was awake, and was undressed, and was moaning his name. Her hands would wind in his hair, and her long legs would be wrapped around his hips as he...STOP! Okay, we are NOT going there!

He groaned, covering his red face with his hands. 'Damn it, how the hell am I supposed to keep my cool around her if she affects me like this.'

Kagome whimpered softly, and grabbed his hand, pulling it to her chest. He blushed again. 'Oh shit.' He tried to pull away, blushing deeper as his hand brushed against her breasts. But he stopped when he saw a tear slide down her cheek. His face softened, and he gently wiped away the tear. 'Why do you cry, my miko? You shouldn't ever be sad, always happy, and smiling that radiant smile of yours.'After a few minutes of gazing at her, his eyelids drooped, and he leaned his head against the edge of the bed, whispering a 'goodnight' to the sleeping Kagome. 'I wonder, will you ever smile at me so lovingly?' He thought quietly, before slipping off to sleep.

The moonlight shone through the window, resting on the serene picture below, as the young kitsune, miko and assassin slept peacefully together.

Okay, I made this chapter longer than the others because I took so long to update. Sorry about that, but I was really busy with school exams, seeing as summer is in about a month and a half .  
YAY! PARTAY PEOPLES! School will be over for 2 months! FREEDOM! This year was pretty stressful, 'cause this is my first year of High School, and it was sorta hard to adjust. SIX DAYS UNTIL MY B-DAY! It's on Friday( my ultra favourite day, 'cause all my favourite anime's are on! Hooray! I'm going to turn 14! Whoopee! Unfortunately, I have 2 major exams on that day.  
Can you believe it! 2! On the same subject! And I hate French. Mom won't let me stay home from school. Maybe she would have if I hadn't mentioned those gosh-darned exams. I swear, it's a conspiracy! Anyways, there was some confusion concerning Kagome's little freak out thing in chapter 3, but everything will come clear in the next chapter or so, just keep reading! Oh yeah,  
thanks for all the reviews! Especially to mdjw-muse911 and yami-no-onna! Love you guys! ( And the rest of you too.) Ja ne. 


	5. Understanding

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!( Unfortunately) If I did, there would be a lot of changes , ect. pairings! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I know I took a huge amount of time to update,  
but I was jammed pack with things to do. First, I just found out my dad almost had cancer, so I was really upset about that, and I also had to go camping, swimming, vacationing and all the other stuff that you do when it's summer, so the few days I was home I wasn't up to updating.  
Anyways, enough chit-chat, here is the long awaited ( I'M SORRY! ) chapter. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 5:

Silver Assassins P.O.V.

The singing of the birds awoke him. Their high, twittering chatter broke through the haze in his mind, letting the morning into his senses. The crisp, damp smell of grass, the cool autumn weather, the feel of a whisper of wind on his exposed skin. He kept his eyes closed, content with just listening to the sparrows and chick-a-dees converse with each other, and the stream gurgling lazily in the garden outside the window. A breeze flew in the open window, making the curtains billow, and sending a shiver of cold down his spine.

He cracked an eye open, and saw Kagome lying asleep on her side, a few stray glimmering black strands of hair hanging in front of her face. Her lips were curved in a gentle smile, and her hands were still clutching his snug between her breasts.

' Oh, damn, I was hoping she had let me go when we were sleeping!' He blinked. 'Wait, what am I thinking? Here I am, alone in a room with a beautiful girl, and she's practically forcing me to grope her, and I'm saying I wish she had moved my hand away from her breasts? Man, the boys would get a kick out of this.'

His hand twitched ,and Kagomes breathing hitched, as her fingers grazed the side of her breasts.  
He froze, and stared intently at Kagomes face. Her heartbeat had sped up slightly, but she appeared to still be sleeping soundly. Her breaths were even and deep, and her eyes weren't moving beneath her eyelids.

He looked back at his hand.

' Should I? She wouldn't notice, and it's not like anyone will know.'

His eyes trailed back up, over the swell of her breasts. The black nightgown was loose, and during her sleep the top had slipped down. Now, it barely covered her breasts, and was resting provocatively on the top of her breasts. The only thing stopping it from sliding right off and revealing her beauties to the world, was the thin black strap, that now was on her shoulder.

He flexed his hand, lightly squeezing her breasts, and smirked when Kagome let out another breathy moan.

' Well, well, well, look whose responsive.'

His smirk settled to an impish grin, and specks of iron grey appeared in his shining eyes.

' Hmm,' he purred in his head, ' let's see how you respond to this...'

He slowly slid his hand, careful of his claws, but letting them drag gently against her breast. He followed the curve, up and over toward her nipple, relishing in the tiny mews escaping Kagome.  
His thumb found her silk covered nipple, and he stroked it, causing Kagome to groan and push her breasts forward, her heart beating strongly under his hand. He trailed his hand over to the edge of the nightgown, wanting to feel her warm skin. He reached the edge, biting back a groan as his hand encountered silky smooth skin. His hand wandered closer to her hardened peak, his eyes becoming more steely grey the closer he got...

" What are you doing?"

He jerked, snatching his hand away from her breast, the grey fleeing his eyes like a child caught steeling cookies from his mother.

' Oh damn, what a time to wake up. So much for first impressions, now Kagome will think she's being raped, and will purify me out of existence. What a way to go, being killed by my love interest,' he sighed remorsefully. 'Damn my hormones!' He thought angrily. 'Because of them,  
I'm going to die before seeing kagome in all her naked glory, before taking her innocence and making her my mate! Heck, before I've even had the chance to speak with her. Now someone else will have that privilege.' he bristled just thinking about it. Someone else even touching Kagome, kissing her, filling her heart with love that was not his own, and occupying her every thought.

'No! I will not allow that to happen! Kagome is the only thing to capture my attention and keep it. I will not let her go so easily. I'll just have to explain to her what happened, and get her forgiveness,' he concluded, before straightening himself and raising his silver eyes to meet his loves ( and soon to be executioners ) fiery brown ones...

Only to meet emerald green.

He stared blankly at the kit glaring daggers at him over Kagomes sleeping form, outwardly appearing calm, while inside his head he was dancing around frantically in circles.

'Oh SHIT ! I just groped the kits mother in front of him! Great, now I've probably disturbed the kit for life, and if I remember correctly, this kid is a real chatterbox,' he thought as he eyed Shippo, recalling the times when the kid had sneaked into Kagomes secret stash of chocolate bars, and then had become so hyped up on sugar that he had talked non-stop for around three hours. He wasn't so sure, because he had left close to the two hour mark, head pounding,  
resisting the urge to tear out the kits voice box. He didn't know how Kagome could stand it, she must have the patience of a monk.

A throat cleared.

He jerked again, snapping himself from his thoughts. Shippo's glare intensified, his little arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, spit it out, what were you doing to MY momma?" Shippo lifted his chin up, standing over his mother protectively.

The assassin cleared his throat nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Umm.. Well, I... uhh..I..," he stuttered sheepishly. 'Goddammit, think brain, think!'

"You were gonna rape my momma, weren't you," Shippo stated accusingly.

He gaped at the kit, all words of defense leaving him.

'Rape...rape Kagome?' he thought confused. Confusion left him, though, quickly replaced by righteous anger.

'How dare the kit, suggesting I would do such a thing. Does he think I have no honour? Raping a defenseless woman? Preposterous! As if I would need to force a woman into my bed!' he thought arrogantly.

"Now see here, kit, I was NOT going to rape Kagome!"

"Oh yeah, well it sure looked like... HEY! How do you know my momma's name? No one ever told you that!"

"Well, no... but..."

"That means you were spying on us before you kidnapped momma and me!"

"No,I..."

" Course you weren't, then how did you find out? A little birdie told you? Please, how stupid do you think I am? OH! I bet you heard her name from villagers saying that momma was that stinky clay pots reencar, uh, reincartation... no, that wasn't it, recaberation? Recarb? Re... something with a Re...uhhh..."

"Reincarnation?"

"Yeah! That's it! Reincarnation! Well, I'll tell you that my momma is much, much, MUCH better than that sack of bones!"

"Yes, I'm sure she is, but..."

"My momma smells better, is nicer, prettier, stronger AND doesn't eat dead girls souls!"

"I know, but..."

"You know! So you WERE spying on us!"

"No, I..."

"So not only were you spying on us, you tried to ra-"

"I WASN'T GOING TO RAPE HER!"

"...you weren't?"

"No, I already said that!"

"Oh, uhh...OH! YOU WERE TRYING TO STEAL THE JEWEL SHARDS, WEREN'T YOU!"

"NO! Why would I need them? I'm strong enough already!"

"...seriously?"

"Seriously"

"You really weren't gonna rape my momma?"

"Nope"

"Oh...then, why are we here? Are you gonna kill us?"

"No...I...uhhh...saved you from a demon. You and Kagome were injured and you almost died."

"REALLY"

"Really, really"

"Cool!"

"Why were you touching momma's chest, then?"

"...checking her heartbeat."

"Didn't look that way to me..."

"...well, I was."

"Oh."

"Are you and momma gonna get married?"

"...married?"

"Married means mated in human terms."

"Oh...WHAT!"

Kagome groaned, her eyelashes fluttering, before shoving her head under the pillows.

The boys held their breath, letting out a sigh of relief when kagome started to snore lightly.

The assassin shifted, before settling himself on the bed more comfortably. He stared at Shippo curiously. "Why did you ask me that question?"

Shippo glanced up from his inspection of the wound on his back. "You mean the one about you mating my momma?"

"Yeah."

Shippo tucked his haori back in, then scuttled over to the assassin, plopping himself in front of the silver demon. The kitsune peered up, inspecting the male before him.

His silver spiked hair, that was still a bit ruffled from his sleep, and the studs and hoops that adorned his ears gave the impression of a "badboy". Shippo had heard his momma use the term once or twice when she was discussing with Sango in the hot springs what type of boys she likes.

The demon in front of him looked like he fit the term. His body radiated confidence and,  
surprisingly, innocence, but there was a cockiness around him that suggested that whatever he wanted, he got, and was used to things going his way.

His body was slim and sleek, with wide shoulders that tapered off to hips. His body wasn't like that of Sesshomaru or Inuyasha, who were extremely built, with strength and power radiating from them. By no means was the silver demon weak, he just wasn't muscle packed upon muscle.  
He had more like slightly defined muscles. Silken steel, he fit the description to a "T". The silver demons face was soft, sleek, and had an innocent air about it, whereas Sesshomaru was sharp,  
angled and precise, and Inuyashas' was rough and manly.

Shippo judged the demon to be pretty attractive, and was sure that he had no troubles with woman.

Shippo himself had grown since the three years he joined the inu-gumi, and now, at the age of nine it is apparent that he would be a heart-breaker once he got older. His red hair had grown down to mid-back, and his fox feet now resembled humans, He had his hair out of the bow he use to wear, leaving it to hang free, though his clothes were the same, only larger because he had grown taller, his head now reaching to Kagomes' hips.

Shippo broke out of his musings, and he pondered over the question. His mind brought him back to the scene he had witnessed when he awoke. He had been awakened by Kagome shifting and moaning. He knew that what he had seen would stay with him for the rest of his life. The first thing his bleary eyes saw was two forms, one was his mother, laying on her back, the other a silver demon with a surprisingly innocent, angelic face, kneeling next to Kagome. But it wasn't the demons appearance that brought such wonder and awe to his eyes. No, it was the demons and Kagomes souls, huge and intense, his mothers a brilliant blue with ripples of pure white, the demons a blinding silver with undertones of metallic grey, weaving and winding around each other. The souls twined themselves together, looking like they were trying to consume each other, dancing and swaying in unison, giving out a dazzling light, the colours projecting around the room, shifting and sliding on the walls. The magnificent display enraptured Shippo, and in that moment, he knew that the two before him were destined to be together.

Of course, that was before he noticed the demons hand inside his mothers nightgown.

Shippo had to suppress a surge of anger at that, but he wasn't going to judge something he didn't understand. Grown-ups were confusing, that he knew all to well.

Shippo sighed, bringing his attention to the impatient demon kneeling on the edge of the bed.

"Well, it's just that, for some reason, you and Kagome seemed connected in someway," he answered slowly, gauging the demons reaction.

The demons guarded look opened up, and a brilliant smile replaced his pensive frown, making his silver eyes lighten so that it was hard to distinguish his iris from the whites the whites of his eyes, but making his sky blue pupils shine ever more brightly.

Shippo almost gasped, as the beauty of the demon hit him full force. This was such a change from the boyish look his features resembled, and now Shippo was absolutely positive that the demon had angel blood in him. Demonic, yet angelic at the same time.

Shippo was sure that the demon was different from Inuyasha. Shippo remembered how bad Kagomes and Inuyashas relations had gone, before she had gave up and agreed to just stay friends. A few months after that, Kagome adopted Inuyasha as her brother and Shippo as her son.

As Shippo watched the demon gaze softly at Kagome, he was hit with a sudden memory.

MEMORY

Shippo cried out as the demon tore his claws through his back. The pain was sudden and fierce,  
and a whit blinding light erupted in front of his eyes.

He gasped, as he flew across the clearing, his tears sparkling in the air around him, everything fading and dull because of the pain. The rocks no the ground blurred together, the leaves on the trees became a mass of yellow and orange, and to Shippo the individual trees had melted and just became a floating brown painted blotch around him, but he could swear that when his momma Kagome came bursting out of the floating blob of brown paint, that her pure black eyes with the blazing white slit pupils was not an effect of his pain hazed mind.

END MEMORY

Shippo snapped back to the present, a question burning to get out. Was Kagome's black eyes a figment that his pain wracked mind produced, or had her eyes really been like that? And if they had, why? And how? Shippo decided to voice his questions.

"Ummm. . . excuse me, but when you found us, did you see what momma looked like?"

At the demons questioning look, Shippo expanded his inquiry.

"Well, say, ummm. . . were momma's eyes. . . different?"

The demon sucked in a breath, before letting it out slowly.

"They were black, weren't they?" asked Shippo.

The demon nodded.

"And her hair was swirling around, and her aura! It was, well, like a demons, right?"

The demon nodded again. "Yes"

"But why? Momma's a miko, how could her aura be demonic? Is that even possible?"

The demon paused, before answering.

"Well, yes, in rare cases, extremely rare, there were mikos that supposedly became more demonic, but there were only one or two cases like this, and the mikos were said to have close relations with demons. With Kagome, I think it was because she adopted you, and therefore created a connection between you two. Apparently, when you were in a life-threatening situation,  
your emotions and some of your demonic abilities leaked through the bond you share, therefore effecting Kagome, and sending her into something similar to a youkai rage."

Shippo blinked. "Oh, well, I guess that makes sense."

The demon smiled at Shippo. "You don't have to worry about Kagome, kid, she's fine,  
apparently the youkai rage drained quite a bit of her energy, but it's nothing a long rest won't handle."

Shippo visibly relaxed. "I wasn't worried, I knew momma would be fine, 'cause she's strong,  
and she can handle anything!" Shippo blurted out, the relief evident in his voice.

The demon chuckled lightly. "Yes, I'm sure she can."

Shippo smiled brightly, before suddenly realizing he forgot to ask something.

"Oh! I totally forgot! What's your name?"

The demon blinked. "Oh right, I forgot tot introduce myself, didn't I ?" he said, as he bounced off the bed, before bowing low before Shippo.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself now. I am the legendary Silver Assassin, Yamato Sorahiko (last names first, remember) the last remaining silver demon.

WITH SANGO AND MIROKU 

Step. Step. Step. Step. Turn. "I can't believe we didn't go after her right away." Step. Step.  
Step. Step. Turn. "If something happens to Kagome and Shippo, it will be all my fault." Step.  
Step. Step. Step. Turn. "For all we know, Kagome could be lying dead on the forest floor." Step.  
Step.

"Sango," Miroku muttered irritably, a headache pounding behind his eyes. "Pacing and working yourself into hysterics will not help find Lady Kagome. Perhaps you should calm down, so we can set out to search for her and young Shippo."

Sango whirled around to face Miroku, hands clenched. "You know, we wouldn't be in this predicament if it wasn't for you. If we had just set out when I wanted to, we could have found her by now, but no, you just had to wait until morning. Who knows what could have happened to them by now!" During this rant, Sango had resumed her frantic pacing across the hut.

Miroku let out his breath slowly, fighting the anger rising inside him.

"Sango, blaming me will do nothing, and if I had allowed you to go wandering through the forest at night, your worry and exhaustion would have prevented you from doing a thorough search. Now, while we are arguing here like children, not like the mature adults we are, Lady Kagome and Shippo could be getting into more and more danger, so how about we put this argument behind us, and start searching for our lost companions.?"

Sango sighed, before picking up her Hirakaitsu, and heading toward the bamboo screen.

"Fine, monk. But understand this, if Kagome or Shippo has one scratch one them, it will be your head."

Miroku swallowed, before sending a prayer to Buddha to keep Kagome and Shippo safe, for their sake and his.

YYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I finished! This is 8 1/4 pages long, so I hope it makes up for the long wait. This would have been out sooner, but while I was typing, my comp.  
froze, and I lost all my 6 hours of work, and I was so steaming mad I couldn't type it over for a while. I know it doesn't have a lot of action, but it will get better later on. Please review! There really helpful, and it motivates me to work harder and faster, so, pretty please with a cherry on top! (Puppy dog eyes at readers) 


	6. Memories of Song

A/N: Hello everyone, yes I'm back! I am sooooooooo sorry it took so long, but I broke a bone in my right arm, and I can just now start to use it. It was a bummer , that's for sure, but at least I can type now, so without further ado, I give you the 6th chapter! Disclaimer: Don't own squat. Oh yeah, and the song is 'Lose Control' by Evanescence 'The Open Door'.

Memories of Song

Kagome was having a nice dream. Actually, it was more like a memory, but since Kagome was sure she was sleeping( 'or dead', her mind whispered, but Kagome shoved that thought away before it was finished) she would settle with a dream. She didn't really care one way or the other,  
all that mattered was that she felt safe, loved, happy and normal, as she sat on her fathers lap on a rainy night, his deep, timbre voice thrumming behind her reassuringly as he sang to her softly.

Normal. She had stopped being normal three years ago, when she fell down the Bone Eaters well. Though, she hadn't really ever been perfectly normal, had she? I mean, how normal could you be when live on an ancient shrine, shrouded with tales of old, and legends of the supernatural and the mystical? Not very normal at all, I'm afraid the answer is.

Kagome was sure that hundreds, thousands, heck, millions of girls out there would wish that they could be in her shoes. Who wouldn't? Being surrounded by deadly, yet beautiful, demons,  
fighting evil, having a wolf demon prince head over heels in love with you, being a heroine with great, almighty powers. Just like in a fairytale.

If Kagome could, she would go up to every single one of those girls and pound some sense into them. Fairytales, right. Having to fight heartless, bloodthirsty demons, having your life in danger every living moment, having to tend to wounded humans with horrifying wounds, and even more horrifying stories behind them. Having to comfort devastated mothers who lost their children,  
and having to comfort terrified children whose family were slaughtered in front of them. Having to bury entire villages, women, children, infants, hurrying to bury them before they start to rot and smell, because the smell would make it all the more real.

Kagome seriously doubted that any of those millions of girls could have kept their sanity seeing the things she had seen, because at least she had been brought up on war stories and tales of demons. To be honest, Kagome was surprised that she herself had not gone mad, seeing as her brother had been impaled and then had her son ripped apart. . .

Kagome really wished she hadn't thought that. She could feel it now, the oncoming rush of emotions, the suffocating sadness and sense of loss building up inside her heart, threatening to rip it apart, sending her body into convulsing dry sobs of pain and terror, because there was no way to get rid of the overwhelming emotions, no way to cry out the feelings.

Seeing as her heart was preoccupied, and the build up of emotions were starting to take a toll on her body, her mind gained some sense of control, and forced her back to the dream/memory/  
filled with love, safety, and normality.

Kagome's sobs of sadness turned into sobs of relief, as her heart was suddenly released from the crushing grip of her emotions. She felt herself tugged gently into the comfort of her dream/memory/ so she let herself go, and allowed herself to succumb to the dream, and her father's melodic voice.

You don't remember my name I don't really care Can we play the game your way?  
Can I really lose control?

6 year old Kagome sat quietly on her father's lap, entranced. Her father had a beautiful voice,  
deep, strong, yet quiet, and when he sang, there was so much emotion behind each word, and it captivated whoever heard him sing.

Just once in my life I think it'd be nice Just to lose control-just once With all the pretty flowers in the dust

Her father always said that she had his voice, and that she was his little siren. Kagome had the same love of singing as her father, and the whenever it was sunny and warm, they would go out together to a place in the woods only they knew of, and they would take a picnic basket full of food baked by Mrs. Higurashi, and sing songs together all the way there and all the way back.

Mary had a lamb his eyes as black as coals if we could play very quiet, my lamb Mary never has to know

And on cold, rainy days, like today, they would sit together on her fathers black leather armchair in front of the fireplace, and her father would sing to her, or sometimes she would sing to her father, as the rain pounded on the roof, and her mother baked cookies in the kitchen. The songs her father sang to her were always powerful and dark, some written by him, some by various other singers. The one he sang to her now was the one she liked the best. Lose Control, by her favourite singer Amy Lee(Evanescence). When Kagome grew up, she wanted to be just like Amy. Sometimes Kagome wrote her own songs, and she always sang them to her father, just like when her father wrote a new song, and he would sing it to her.

Just once in my life I think it'd be nice just to lose control-just once if I cut you down into a thing I can use I fear there will be nothing good left of you

Her father finished the song, and they sat quietly, just listening to the rain hitting the window,  
the fire crackling, and the steps of her mother upstairs, probably tucking in her 1 year old brother Souta. Her father sighed, and she felt him shift, bringing his arm around her small shoulders. "Little siren." he said, his voice gentle and quiet, just like it always was. She smiled at his nickname for her. "Yes daddy?" His large hand started stroking her hair. "Promise me that you'll never stop singing." She twisted on his lap, peering up at him. His light brown eyes, so much like her own, sparkled softly from the light of the fire as he gazed down at her. "Okay daddy, I promise," she whispered, before settling herself more comfortably on his lap. After a few more minutes of content silence, she spoke up. "Daddy?" Her father's hand stopped it's stroking, and rested on top of her head. "Yes little siren?" He said gently. "Can we sing another song?" Her father chuckled softly. "What would you like to sing?" She smiled brightly at him. "Can we sing Lose Control again, together?" Her father nodded. "Of course little siren." Her smile brightened,  
and she and her father sang as the rain outside pounded, and the fire crackled and snapped.

Kagome swallowed back tears, as she finally started to awaken. Even though it had been 11 years since her father went away, it still hurt to think of him and his songs. She had been 7 when he had left to work at the recording studio, and never came back. The police had searched for days, but no body was found, and after 9 months, they gave up the search. Her family had moved on after a while, but Kagome never accepted the fact that her daddy, who she loved more then anyone else, was dead. She had kept her promise, though, and never gave up singing. She didn't think she could, anyway, even if she wanted to. Singing had been her release from the world,  
when she felt the pain was to much to handle. Though, ever since she had started her travels in the Sengoku Jidai, she couldn't seem to find the time and energy to sing, what with all the schoolwork to catch up on, demons to fight and shards to find.

Kagome was hit with the sudden need to sing. So fierce was the urge, that she rushed to the surface of consciousness, pushing away sleep, so that she could wake up and start to sing away the pain.

But, as she came closer to the surface, she became aware of voices, one a boy, definitely young,  
which struck cords of recognition in her heart, the other also male, but deeper and more mature,  
which she was sure she'd never heard before, but seemed to send her heart beating faster. Still, it was the boy's voice that sent her lurching up, eyes wide. Disbelievingly, she stared at the red-  
haired kit that was the spitting image of her Shippo, sitting on the edge of the bed.

The Shippo clone grinned at her. "Hi momma! You're awake! You can't believe it's me, can you! Well, it is, it's me, Shippo! Sorahiko saved me and you, and he healed me all up, and he's a nice demon, he didn't even try to st-"

Shippo was cut off, when Kagome flung herself at him, letting out a shriek of joy, and then proceeded to burst out in tears, squeezing the life out of Shippo. She couldn't believe it, her son,  
her Shippo was alright! He was here, in the flesh! "Oh kami-sama, my baby, your okay, you're really okay!" she choked out between sobs. "I thought you were dead." She cried even harder,  
clutching him to her chest, trying to reassure herself that he was here, it was really him.

Shippo gasped in pain, his wounds threatening to open up. "Ouch, momma, my back!"

Kagome released her tight hold on Shippo, sniffling and wiping away her tears. "Oh baby, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you badly? Are you okay? Will you be alright?"

"It's okay momma," Shippo said, rolling his eyes. "It didn't hurt that much, Sorahiko did a really good job of healing it, It's almost all gone already!"

Kagome blinked. "Sorahiko? Who's that?" She looked around, vaguely noticing that it was late morning. Her eyes settled on a demon, dressed in a tight silver vest, silver hakama's, and silver boot's. Her eyes took in his lean, toned frame, and his cute, defined face, with the prettiest silver eyes, and his spiky, tousled silver hair. Kagome gasped, recognizing him as the one she saw before she fell asleep at the pond in the forest, the one with the silver aura. "Oh, um, are you the one that helped us?"

Sorahiko nodded. "Yeah, I found you and Shippo in the forest, and brought you back to my home. . . again," He added, glaring slightly at Kagome, who blushed.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah, well, sorry about that, and thank-you very much for saving my son." She bowed her head at him , then blinked, noticing that she was in a black, flowy nightgown. 'Oh man, please tell me a maid change me. Though I guess I can't get mad at him if he did change my clothes, seeing as he did save our lives.' She looked back at the cute demon.  
"Ummm. . . what did you say that your name was again?"

Sorahiko smile at Kagome, relishing in the blush that spread across her cheeks. "I am Yamato Sorahiko, the Silver Assassin, and I already know your name, Higurashi Kagome," He said,  
rolling her name off his tongue, causing Kagome's blush to spread.

Shippo bounced onto Kagome's lap, bringing her attention to him. "And guess what momma!  
He's a silver demon!"

Kagome raised her eyebrow at Shippo. 'No, really? I never would have guessed.' She patted Shippo's head, looking back at Sorahiko confused. "Sorry, but I've never heard of a silver demon before."

Sorahiko grinned, explaining. "Well you see, I come from the only family of demons that are not part animal. We actually have our own metal, or rock, inside our body. Like me, for example.  
My blood is silver. We can control and make our rock element, creating it into any weapon. My sister Mitsuki, is a gold demon, and she can control anything that's gold, or has gold in it, like I can. Here, let me demonstrate.' He held out his hands, cupping them together. He concentrated,  
and silver liquid started to rush out of his hands, pooling into his palms. Once his hands were filled to the brim with the shining liquid, the silver started to rise, and molded together. In less then 5 seconds, a perfectly formed lily was resting in his hands. He smiled at Kagome's and Shippo's look of surprise. He held out the lily to Kagome. "Here, this is for you," he said softly as he placed it gently on her hands.

Kagome blushed again, but didn't notice as she was so wrapped up in examining the delicate flower. It was light, and the petals were long and gently curved, the stem thin yet strong. "Thank you," she whispered, as her hands traced over the flower.

Shippo bounced excitedly on her lap, trying to peer over her hands. "Can I see?"

Kagome carefully handed the flower to Shippo, with a warning to be gentle. She smiled at Shippo's look of awe. Her smile brightened as she looked at Sorahiko, causing his heart to skip a beat. "So your sister Mitsuki can do the same thing?"

Sorahiko nodded his head. "Actually, she's way better at making flowers, jewelry and that sorta thing then me. My specialty is making weapons," he announced proudly, patting his longsword lovingly, which he had placed by the side of the bed. Kagome giggled, making Sorahiko blush.  
He scratched his cheek, embarrassed. "Oh, and while were on the subject of my sister, she'll be coming home from her journey, and she should be here around mid-afternoon. I hope you don't mind, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head. "Of course I don't mind, and it's your home, so you can do what you like."

He got up and stretched. "Good, because she'll have to keep you company for a while. I have a meeting that I have to go to later on."

"A meeting?" Kagome asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.  
'Disappointment? Just because he'll be gone for a few hours? Jeez, girl get yourself back together, I mean, ya, he's cute, but you've known him for like an hour.'

Kagome sighed, forcing back her feelings, tucking them away so she could examine them later.  
'Besides,' she told herself, 'it's nothing but a simple attraction. It will pass in time.'

'Right?'

WITH SANGO AND MIROKU

Sango grumbled to herself, clenching her fists as she strode through the underbrush, angrily smacking away the tree branches. 'This all the monk's fault,' she decided, sending a furious glare at Miroku, who flinched and fell even farther behind her. 'Kagome and Shippo could have been safely at Kaede-baasan's hut by now. But nooo, we had to wait 'till morning. Now it's almost 2 days later and we still haven't found a trace of them. I'm beginning to wonder if we ever will. . '  
This thought made Sango slow down. 'What if. . what if we never get to see them again?'

So lost was she in her thoughts, that it took Miroku a couple times of calling her name before she heard him.

"Sango!"

Sango jerked, and turned, sending another glare at Miroku, but it faded away when she saw Miroku's pale face. "What is it? Is there a demon?" She quickly checked her surroundings, hand instinctively going to her Hirakaitsu.

Miroku shivered, his hand gripping his staff so tightly his knuckles turned white. "I'm not sure.  
. .maybe, just. . .can you not feel it?"

Sango frowned. "Feel what?"

Beads of sweat started to gather on Miroku's forehead. "The aura. . . it's. . .it's so immense, so cold, how can you not feel it?"

Sango stared at Miroku, genuinely worried. 'Aura. . .wha-' She froze. "Oh". Now she felt it.  
'Oh.' Miroku was right, how can she not have felt it? It was huge, over-powering, but what sent the hairs on the back of her neck standing up was that it was so cold. It washed over her like an icy wave, making her shudder. So cold, so. . .empty. And, it seemed it was heading right toward them.

Sango got into her battle stance, gripping her weapon tightly. Kirara jumped off her shoulder,  
hissing, before transforming into her larger form. Behind her, Sango could sense Miroku getting ready as well.

Seconds ticked by, and when Miroku and Sango finally started to think they had made a mistake, he came.

It was sudden, startling Sango and Miroku. He just appeared, sending them almost to their knees with the shock of his aura. It was like they had just been dropped into the Arctic Ocean.  
They gasped for breath, staring in shock at the demon that stood before them.

He was extremely tall, nearing 7 feet, and thin. He wore a long black robe, made of a thick material, which touched the ground, with long sleeves that billowed out at the end. His face was hidden by a large hood, the only thing visible were two pitch black locks of hair that fell to his chest. At the ends there were two silver clasps, the same colour as the rope that wrapped around his waist.

Although they couldn't see his eyes, Sango and Miroku could feel his gaze sweeping over the clearing. Whatever he found didn't seem to please him much, as the temperature around the clearing dropped considerably. He looked back at the three standing in the middle of the clearing,  
shivering and struggling for breath. He spoke then, his voice so cold, so soft, so empty, that the leaves on the trees froze and fell off, and a thin layer of ice covered the ground. Sango and Miroku hissed and fell to their knees, Kirara transforming back to her smaller form, before curling up in a ball.

"Where is the miko," he asked softly, his voice echoing in the clearing. Sango felt a pang of fear, but covered it up quickly. "What do want with Kagome!" Sango yelled, her arms wrapped around her form, trying to keep whatever warmth she had inside.

The figure, ignoring Sango, seemed to sigh softly, though it sounded like the wind in the trees.  
The coldness abruptly left the clearing, as the figure turned away.

"Wait!" Miroku shouted, stumbling to his feet, "Who are you, and what are you going to do with Kagome!?"

The figure paused. "What I want with the miko is none of your concern. I, however, am Sai,  
Son of the Snow."

The figure, now known as Sai, prepared to leave, but was yet again interrupted by a giant boomerang cutting in front of him.

Hirakaitsu flew around the clearing, and returned to Sango. "Answer us, what do want with Kagome!" Sango demanded. She tensed as she felt him frown again.

"You are starting to annoy me,' he whispered, turning around to face them again. A snow white hand appeared from beneath his long sleeves, reaching toward his hood, pulling it back slightly so they could see the black eyes staring at them coldly. "Shut up and go to sleep." His eyes flashed once, and Sango, Miroku and Kirara crumpled to the ground asleep.

Sai turned, and with a swirl of snow flurries, he was gone

A/N: YES!!! I'm finally done! My butt and arm hurt like hell, but I'm done! Nothing really important to say, except please review, so, uhhh. . . Bye?:) 


End file.
